Indigestion et crêpes brûlées
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: La cuisine et Denki ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage. Eijirou le comprit quand celui-ci se décida un jour à faire des crêpes...


Coucou tout le monde ! Bonne chandeleur ! :D

Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour un One Shot rentrant tout droit dans le thème de cette fête que j'aime tout particulièrement ! (Ce n'est pas _du tout_ comme si les crêpes étaient mon dessert préféré xD) Juste de l'humour en vue !

Pour information, celui à l'origine de l'idée est **Blue Aaren** (grâce à toi je peux me venter d'avoir réussi à écrire un OS de même pas 1000 mots, merci xD), moi je n'en suis que la patte. Il s'est aussi chargé de la correction et je le remercie pour ça !

Je... vous laisse découvrir ? Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

 **Résumé :** La cuisine et Denki ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage. Eijirou le comprit quand celui-ci se décida un jour à faire des crêpes...

* * *

 **Indigestion et crêpes brûlées**

\- One Shot -

\- Je suis désolé Kiri~!

Eijirou roula des yeux et resserra l'emprise de ses bras sur son ventre douloureux.

\- Mec, pour la dixième fois que je te le répète, ce n'est qu'une indigestion ! Je vais aller mieux dès demain, je suis un homme viril ! et le simple fait d'élever la voix lui provoqua un nouvel élancement dans l'estomac qui lui arracha une grimace.

\- Si c'était vraiment une indigestion, ça ne te ferait pas aussi mal ! Recovery Girl doit sûrement s'être trompée dans le diagnostic !

Un "Dis donc, je sais ce que je dis !" s'éleva d'un endroit non identifié sur la gauche, et Eijirou aurait bien ri s'il n'avait pas aussi mal.

Son regard de feu glissa du plafond de l'infirmerie jusqu'à atterrir sur la bouille de son meilleur ami Denki, lequel avait la joue appuyée contre le rebord du lit où Kirishima était allongé depuis ce matin, les pommettes rougies par la honte et les sourcils arqués en un froncement comique.

Un sourire circonscrit ourla les lèvres du rouge. Il ignora ostensiblement l'énième flot d'excuses du blond à son chevet, et préféra ne pas porter crédit à ses justifications sur le fait que "il n'avait pas vu que la date de péremption des œufs était dépassée depuis longtemps" ou que "les crêpes brûlaient trop vite pour qu'il prenne le rythme !".

Qui aurait cru que le futur grand héros Red Riot serait un jour mis au tapis par une banale indigestion ?

Sûrement pas lui...

Était-ce néanmoins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à hier.

~ x.X.x ~

 _La veille_

Deux clignements de paupières, un claquement de paumes de mains sur les joues et un "Pince-moi Sero, je rêve ! Outch ! Merci mais en fait c'était pas nécessaire" plus tard, et pourtant Eijirou n'était toujours pas certain d'être bien éveillé.

\- Répète-moi depuis le début, intima-t-il calmement pour la seconde fois au jeune homme blond debout au milieu d'une cuisine de dortoir ravagée par des débris de coquilles d'œufs, une explosion de farine et l'ombre d'une crêpe collée sur le plafond.

Denki rentra la tête dans les épaules et serra les doigts blanchis sur son T-shirt jaune aux rayures noires.

\- J'ai essayé de faire des crêpes ?

Pour appuyer ses dires, Denki montra d'un geste furtif du menton l'assiette de crêpes carbonisées trônant sur le plan de travail.

Eijirou se tapa le front avec la paume de la main. _Oh... Il avait donc bien entendu._

\- À la vue de ce champs de bataille, j'ai plus l'impression que tu as mené une guerre féroce contre un vilain qu'une poêle à frire, argua Hanta, toujours à la droite d'Eijirou devant l'encadrement du chambranle.

\- Aizawa va te tuer, mec ! renchérit par-dessus leurs épaules Mina, qui se tenait sur la pointes des pieds pour constater d'elle-même de l'état déplorable de leur cuisine commune.

\- Il ne va pas faire que le tuer, à ce niveau-là ! s'exclama soudain Mineta, sorti d'on ne sait où.

La main sur son front lécha de haut en bas son visage pendant qu'Eijirou tentait au mieux de garder son calme et d'éviter à sa mâchoire de se décrocher.

\- Et d'où te vient cette lubie ? questionna-t-il, la voix monocorde.

Le doré des yeux de Denki s'illumina.

\- Eh bien figure-toi que -

Le roux le stoppa.

\- Une virée sur internet, j'ai compris.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne et Denki se renfrogna.

\- Tu as dit l'autre jour à Satou que tu voulais goûter ses crêpes !

\- J'ai dit ça ? fit-il aux autres, pour ne se recevoir qu'un haussement d'épaules de la part des trois autres adolescents de sa classe.

\- Oui tu l'as dit ! Mais Satou ne s'y est pas encore mis alors... il pila net sur la suite de sa phrase, avant de reprendre dans un murmure à peine audible, les prunelles rivées sur les lattes du parquet. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en manger ce soir...

Le cerveau d'Eijirou avait beau tourner à plein régime, essayant de ne pas uniquement se focaliser sur la bouille morose de son meilleur pote, il ne se souvenait pas de cette conversation avec Satou... Plus important ; la vision de ces quelques crêpes empilées les unes sur les autres non loin ne lui donnait guère envie de se risquer une intoxication alimentaire.

Une main vigoureuse, cependant, eut fi de le sortir de ses pensées. En obliquant la tête vers la jeune fille aux antennes, le rouquin sentit toutes couleurs quitter sa figure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kaminari ! fit-elle d'un ton partant étrangement dans les aigus. Kirishima a dit qu'il goûterait !

\- C'est pour lui que tu les as faites, après tout ! opina Sero, les dents à découvert. Pas vrai ?

Kirishima ne put même pas opposer de refus devant l'air de chiot content de Denki.

Peut-être que s'ils avaient nettoyé la cuisine un peu plus tôt et qu'il ne s'était pas forcé à manger les crêpes, Denki aurait pu s'abstenir d'un sermon de leur professeur principal et lui d'une visite matinale chez une Recovery Girl exaspérée.

~ x.X.x ~

Le sourire amusé fendant sa figure, une fois qu'il fut sorti de ses souvenirs, fut toutefois remplacé par un teint livide et une grimace d'horreur quand il entendit son ami lui annoncer joyeusement :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon pote ! La prochaine fois ce sera des Pancakes !


End file.
